Crazy Dreams
by darkie1
Summary: The rating is for bad language. Basically iut's a bag on a funny dream my friend had about the banchi bird. So Draco and Harry are going to find it. Who will they run into? MOSTLY DIALOGUE
1. Default Chapter

Crazy Dream  
  
(Okay, this is dedicated to all my friends who probably are the only ones who will get this. I know there is a lot of dialogue, mainly because there's not many actions I'm going to use, so no comments on the dialogue please)  
  
Harry and Draco sat quietly at their desks working on homework. Harry slammed his pencil down and looked to Draco.  
  
' Draco, let's find the banchi bird!' Harry said with enthusiasm. Draco smiled sweetly.  
  
' I'll go anywhere with you Harry.' He said slightly putting the moves on Harry. Harry arched a brow.  
  
' Draco.. Why aren't you calling me sir?'  
  
'Sorry Mr. Harry Potter, sir.'  
  
'There's a good lad. Now, let's find the others so we can free the banchi bird!'  
  
So they went to find Hermione.  
  
'Hi Hermione!' Draco greeted when they found her.  
  
' Do you want to help us find the banchi bird?' Harry asked.  
  
' No.' Hermione replied. Harry and Draco looked at her.  
  
'Why not?' Harry asked.  
  
' Cause I'M going to find the banchi bird by myself! And get the magical paintbrush!'  
  
Harry and Draco shrugged.  
  
' Okay.' Draco said. Then Hermione put on her jet pack and flew away.  
  
' Let's find Ron.' Harry said walking.  
  
So they went to find Ron.  
  
'Hi stupid head!' Draco greeted when they found Ron.  
  
' Ron, do you want to help us find the banchi bird?' Asked Harry.  
  
'What's that, and why are we finding it?'  
  
Harry thought.  
  
' Well, I don't know really, we just are!'  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
'Okay!'  
  
So they went to find the Banchi Bird. When they ran into Anthony.  
  
'Gasp! It's the Dark lord of Anthony!' Draco gasped.  
  
'Worse.' Said Anthony. ' I AM Anthony!'  
  
GASP!!!!  
  
Anthony stood and starred at them and brushed a few shiny black curls out of his red eyes.  
  
' Ooh.' Said Draco. ' Shiny.'  
  
' Hello Dark Lord Anthony, do you want to help us find the Banchi Bird?' Asked Harry.  
  
Anthony thought for a while.  
  
' Take your time.' Said Ron.  
  
Three hours later.  
  
' Hmmmm' said Anthony. 'Will there be dark chicks along the way?' He asked. Harry Ron and Draco both arched a brow.  
  
' No, I don't think so.' said Harry.  
  
' Good! I'll help you find the bitchy bird.' Said Anthony.  
  
' Banchi.' Corrected Draco.  
  
' Yes you are.' Anthony said walking ahead of the bunch.  
  
So they went on walking to find the Banchi bird when they ran into Dubbie. ( I cant spell his name I know)  
  
'Hello Dubbie. Daddy says he misses you!' Said Draco.  
  
' Hello Dubbie, do you want to help us find the Banchi Bird?' Asked Harry.  
  
Dubbie mumbled.  
  
' Smeagol doesn't likes Dubbie.'  
  
Awwwww  
  
'Well, where's Smeagol? Maybe he can help us find the banchi bird.'  
  
'This way! Oh, Dubbie shouldn't have said that. BAD DUBBIE!' Dubbie began to hit his head against Anthony's leg.  
  
'' Uh. Is this normal?' Asked Anthony.  
  
Dubbie gasped.  
  
' GASP! It's the Dark Lord of Anthony!'  
  
'Worse.' Said Anthony. ' I AM Anthony.'  
  
GASP  
  
' Dubbie, if Smeagol likes you, will you help us find the banchi bird?'  
  
' What's that?' Asked Dubbie.  
  
' We don't know.' Said Ron. ' But we're going to find it.'  
  
'Okay!' Said Dubbie  
  
So they went to find Smeagol.  
  
' Hello Smeagol!' Said Draco when they found him.  
  
' Hello Draco! Smeagol going to hump you!'  
  
Draco arched a brow.  
  
' I mean help you!' Smeagol covered quickly.  
  
Shifty eyes  
  
' THEY TOOK THE PREACIOUS!'  
  
' No master's good to Smeagol, he likes us!'  
  
' NOBODY LOVES YOU!'  
  
'Dubbie does.' Dubbie interrupted.  
  
' DUBBIE?! DUBBIE'S A FUCKING FAG!!!'  
  
'Hey!' Said Anthony. 'That's my word!'  
  
' FUCK YOU STUPID HOBBIT!'  
  
' Oh it's on now bitchy bird!'  
  
They fight  
  
OW OOH NO POW BANG CRASH CHOMP ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!  
  
'HEY!' Said Harry. 'That's enough!'  
  
Smeagol and Anthony stepped away from each other.  
  
'Fucker.' Said Anthony.  
  
'Yo mama!' Said Smeagol.  
  
'Smeagol, will you help us find the bitchy, I mean BANCHI bird?' Asked Draco.  
  
Smeagol began talking to himself.  
  
'Maybe we should leave him to himself.' Said Harry.  
  
' But what about Dubbie?' Asked Anthony.  
  
Everyone looked at Anthony.  
  
' Not that I care about him, I want him to stop humping my leg saying 'BAD DUBBIE!''  
  
Everyone glared at Anthony.  
  
' I know witchcraft, back off!'  
  
So they left Dubbie and went to find the Banchi Bird. 


	2. The Bitchy I mean Banchi Bird

Crazy Dream  
  
(Okay, this is dedicated to all my friends who probably are the only ones who will get this. I know there is a lot of dialogue, mainly because there's not many actions I'm going to use, so no comments on the dialogue please)  
  
Harry and Draco sat quietly at their desks working on homework. Harry slammed his pencil down and looked to Draco.  
  
' Draco, let's find the banchi bird!' Harry said with enthusiasm. Draco smiled sweetly.  
  
' I'll go anywhere with you Harry.' He said slightly putting the moves on Harry. Harry arched a brow.  
  
' Draco.. Why aren't you calling me sir?'  
  
'Sorry Mr. Harry Potter, sir.'  
  
'There's a good lad. Now, let's find the others so we can free the banchi bird!'  
  
So they went to find Hermione.  
  
'Hi Hermione!' Draco greeted when they found her.  
  
' Do you want to help us find the banchi bird?' Harry asked.  
  
' No.' Hermione replied. Harry and Draco looked at her.  
  
'Why not?' Harry asked.  
  
' Cause I'M going to find the banchi bird by myself! And get the magical paintbrush!'  
  
Harry and Draco shrugged.  
  
' Okay.' Draco said. Then Hermione put on her jet pack and flew away.  
  
' Let's find Ron.' Harry said walking.  
  
So they went to find Ron.  
  
'Hi stupid head!' Draco greeted when they found Ron.  
  
' Ron, do you want to help us find the banchi bird?' Asked Harry.  
  
'What's that, and why are we finding it?'  
  
Harry thought.  
  
' Well, I don't know really, we just are!'  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
'Okay!'  
  
So they went to find the Banchi Bird. When they ran into Anthony.  
  
'Gasp! It's the Dark lord of Anthony!' Draco gasped.  
  
'Worse.' Said Anthony. ' I AM Anthony!'  
  
GASP!!!!  
  
Anthony stood and starred at them and brushed a few shiny black curls out of his red eyes.  
  
' Ooh.' Said Draco. ' Shiny.'  
  
' Hello Dark Lord Anthony, do you want to help us find the Banchi Bird?' Asked Harry.  
  
Anthony thought for a while.  
  
' Take your time.' Said Ron.  
  
Three hours later.  
  
' Hmmmm' said Anthony. 'Will there be dark chicks along the way?' He asked. Harry Ron and Draco both arched a brow.  
  
' No, I don't think so.' said Harry.  
  
' Good! I'll help you find the bitchy bird.' Said Anthony.  
  
' Banchi.' Corrected Draco.  
  
' Yes you are.' Anthony said walking ahead of the bunch.  
  
So they went on walking to find the Banchi bird when they ran into Dubbie. ( I cant spell his name I know)  
  
'Hello Dubbie. Daddy says he misses you!' Said Draco.  
  
' Hello Dubbie, do you want to help us find the Banchi Bird?' Asked Harry.  
  
Dubbie mumbled.  
  
' Smeagol doesn't likes Dubbie.'  
  
Awwwww  
  
'Well, where's Smeagol? Maybe he can help us find the banchi bird.'  
  
'This way! Oh, Dubbie shouldn't have said that. BAD DUBBIE!' Dubbie began to hit his head against Anthony's leg.  
  
'' Uh. Is this normal?' Asked Anthony.  
  
Dubbie gasped.  
  
' GASP! It's the Dark Lord of Anthony!'  
  
'Worse.' Said Anthony. ' I AM Anthony.'  
  
GASP  
  
' Dubbie, if Smeagol likes you, will you help us find the banchi bird?'  
  
' What's that?' Asked Dubbie.  
  
' We don't know.' Said Ron. ' But we're going to find it.'  
  
'Okay!' Said Dubbie  
  
So they went to find Smeagol.  
  
' Hello Smeagol!' Said Draco when they found him.  
  
' Hello Draco! Smeagol going to hump you!'  
  
Draco arched a brow.  
  
' I mean help you!' Smeagol covered quickly.  
  
Shifty eyes  
  
' THEY TOOK THE PREACIOUS!'  
  
' No master's good to Smeagol, he likes us!'  
  
' NOBODY LOVES YOU!'  
  
'Dubbie does.' Dubbie interrupted.  
  
' DUBBIE?! DUBBIE'S A FUCKING FAG!!!'  
  
'Hey!' Said Anthony. 'That's my word!'  
  
' FUCK YOU STUPID HOBBIT!'  
  
' Oh it's on now bitchy bird!'  
  
They fight  
  
OW OOH NO POW BANG CRASH CHOMP ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!  
  
'HEY!' Said Harry. 'That's enough!'  
  
Smeagol and Anthony stepped away from each other.  
  
'Fucker.' Said Anthony.  
  
'Yo mama!' Said Smeagol.  
  
'Smeagol, will you help us find the bitchy, I mean BANCHI bird?' Asked Draco.  
  
Smeagol began talking to himself.  
  
'Maybe we should leave him to himself.' Said Harry.  
  
' But what about Dubbie?' Asked Anthony.  
  
Everyone looked at Anthony.  
  
' Not that I care about him, I want him to stop humping my leg saying 'BAD DUBBIE!''  
  
Everyone glared at Anthony.  
  
' I know witchcraft, back off!'  
  
So they left Dubbie and went to find the Banchi Bird.  
  
Walking. They were walking. And walking. Keep swimming keep swimming keep swimming!  
  
'OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!' Anthony screamed at the annoying writer, who gave him life, might I remind him!  
  
'She really is annoying.' Pointed out Harry.  
  
Well, since I'm not wanted.. The writer said disappointedly and walked out the book. Then all the lights in the book went out.  
  
'Aw Damnit! Now we'll never find that bitchy bird!' Complained Anthony.  
  
Writer sneaks back into scene.  
  
YES YOU WILL!!!!  
  
So they found the Bitchy-BANCHI bird.  
  
'FINALLY!'  
  
But Hermione had already freed it and got the magical paintbrush of DOOM!!!  
  
'GOD DAMNIT!'  
  
But that's not all. She followed you.  
  
'SON OF A-'  
  
I'm not done.'  
  
'You're not?'  
  
Nope. Now you gotta run from the law because the bird was EVIL and it was caged for a reason! Wont ell you that reason yet though. RUN!  
  
So they ran from the police. And they kept running. And running. And running.. And running. And running. and running.  
  
'We gotta stop running Harry!' Draco yelled to Harry.  
  
' I cant control the story anymore Draco!'  
  
Draco stopped for a moment and picked up a pebble. He threw it at Harry.  
  
' Damn you Potter! In control for a few damn hours and you get us all in a big fucking heap of trouble!'  
  
' Fuck you Draco!'  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
' Can we?'  
  
'NO!'  
  
They all ran into an abandoned mall and hid from the police.  
  
'Why the hell are they after us?' Asked Anthony breathless. Hermione looked at Anthony.  
  
'Gasp! It's the Dark Lord of Anthony! Hermione screamed.  
  
'Worse.' Said Anthony less enthusiastic than before. ' I AM Anthony!'  
  
GASP  
  
'How the fuck are we supposed to get out of here?!' Asked Anthony.  
  
' I don't know.' Said Harry. ' If only we had a magical paintbrush.  
  
They all looked at Hermione.  
  
'What?' She asked.  
  
Anthony took the Magical Paintbrush of DOOM out of Hermione's pocket.  
  
'Give me the fucking Paintbrush.' OF DOOM! 'Oh shut up!'  
  
Yes Anthony. ::Cough:: Anyways. So Anthony drew a hole in the ground that they all crawled into.  
  
'Harry, it's dark down here.' Said Ron.  
  
'No shit Sherlock.' Said Anthony and he drew a light.  
  
So they kept digging and digging and digging. Till they reached the ocean. So then they had to just keep swimming just keep swimming just keep swimming just keep swimming just keep swimming just keep swimming just keep swimming.  
  
Forever and ever and ever.  
  
But the point is, the Bitchy bird was freed. Anthony later married Hermione. Draco and Harry later made out, and Ron was left. But now for long. Soon the banchi bird came and ate him up. And they were together, forever.  
  
FIN 


End file.
